Edward Winship (1612-1688)
}} Biography Life in England The house in which Edward Winship lived--Welton Hall, built in 1614--still stands 1933 about 2 miles north of Ovingham on Tyne. Migration and Settlement in Cambridge Source Book: History of Winship Family in America: Edward Winship was born in England in 1613. He embarked for America in the good ship, The Defiance, at Harwich, England, August 10, 1635; arrived in Boston, Massachusetts, October 3, 1635, and two days later located in Cambridge, Massachusetts. In 1638 he purchased the land commencing at the corner of Brattle and Mason Streets and extending through to the common. He was one of the most active and energetic inhabitants for many years, a Lieutenant of Militia 1660, Selectman 14 years, between 1637 and 1684, and Representative 1663, 1664, 1681-1686, eight years; he died 2 Dec. 1688 a. 75; his w. Elizabeth d. 19 Sept. 1690, a. 57. Eleven children survived....Edward the progenitor wrote his name Winshipp." Marriage & Family 1st Marriage: Jane Wilkinson 1638 He married first Jane Wilkinson (1616-1651) and all children of birth are listed in Cambridge Vital Records. # Sarah Winship (1638-1665) # Mary Winship (1641-1695) # Ephraim Winship (1643-1696) # Joanna Winship (1645-1707) # Edward Winship (1648-1648) - died infant 2nd Marriage: Elizabeth Parke 1652 He married second Elizabeth Parke (1631-1690) and all children of birth are listed in Cambridge Vital Records. # Elizabeth Winship (1652-1730) # Edward Winship (1654-1718) # Abigail Winship (1656-1727) # Samuel Winship (1658-1696) # Joseph Winship (1661-1725) # Margery Winship (1664-1734) # Mehitable Winship (1667-1689) - died young Research Notes Edward was an early settler of Cambridge and there is some information about him and about the Winship family in the book The History of Cambridge, Massachusetts, that can be found at https://openlibrary.org/books/OL7045727M. It says, "Winship, Edward, was here in 1635; he m. Jane, prob. dau of wid. Isabel Wilkinson; she died and he married Elizabeth _________ before 1652. His children were: Sarah, b. Ap. 1638, m. James Hubbard 29 Sept. 1659, and d. in childbed 20 Oct. 1665; Mary, b. 2 July 1641; Ephraim, b. 29 June 1643; Edward, b. and d. June 1648; Elizabeth, b. 15 Ap. 1652; Joanna, b. 1 Aug. 1653, d. unm. 19 Nov. 1707; think this birth date is wrong - vital records says 1645 Edward, b. 3 Mar. 1654; Abigail, b. 13 Feb. 1656, m. William Russell 18 Mar. 1682/3; Samuel, b. 24 Oct. 1658; Joseph, b. 21 June 1661; Margery, b. 11 Dec. 1664, m. John Dickson 12 May 1687; Mehetabel, b. 14 Nov. 1667. Edward the f. bought an estate in 1638 containing nearly three acres, at the easterly corner of Brattle and Mason streets, and extending through to the common. He was one of the most active and energetic inhabitants for many years, a Lieutenant of Militia 1660, Selectman 14 years, between 1637 and 1684, and Representative 1663, 1664, 1681-1686, eight years; he died 2 Dec. 1688 a. 75; his w. Elizabeth d. 19 Sept. 1690, a. 57. Eleven children survived....Edward the progenitor wrote his name Winshipp." Cambridge Birth Records It looks like most if not all of Edward's children are listed in Cambridge vital records. The first five are with his first wife Jane: Winship, Sarah, d. Edward and Jane, Apr. ––, 1638. Winship, Mary, d. Edward and Jane, July 2, 1641. Winship, Ephraim, s. Edward and Jane, June 29, 1643. Winship, Joanna, d. Edward and Jane, Aug. 1, 1645. Winship, Edward, s. Edward and Jane, June 8, 1648. and the rest with second wife Elizabeth: Winship, Edward, s. Edward and Elizabeth, Mar. 3, 1654. Winship, Abigail, d. Edward and Elizabeth, Feb. 13, 1656. Winship, Samuel, s. Edward and Elizabeth, Oct. 24, 1658. Winship, Joseph, s. Edward and Elizabeth, June 21, 1661. Winship, Elizabeth, d. Edward and Elizabeth, Apr. 15, 1662. think this date should be 1652. She married in 1673. Winship, Margery, d. Edward and Elizabeth, Dec. 10, 1664. Winship, Mehettabel, d. Edward and Elizabeth, Nov. 14, 1667. Cambridge Death Records In total, there are 12 children of Edward between his two wives. The first Edward died as a baby. The other 11 lived to be adults. There are a few deaths relevant to this family listed in Cambridge vital records: Winship, Edward, Lieut., Dec. 2, 1688, a. abt 76 y. would give him an estimated birth year of 1612 Winship, Edward, s. Edward and Jane, bur. June 8, 1648. Winship, Elizabeth, w. Edward, Sept. 19, 1690, in her 58th y. GR1 would give her an estimated birth year of 1632 Winship, Joanna, Nov. 19, 1707, a. 62 y. GR1 unmarried apparently; birth year 1645 Winship, Samuel, June 18, 1696, a. abt 37 y. GR1 ~1659 Winshipp, Edward, June 10, 1718, a abt. 65 y. GR1 ~1653 Winshipp, Joseph, Sept. 18, 1725, in his 65th y. GR1 ~1660 References * There is an entire book written about Edward and his descendants that can be found on the internet in a few places, including here: http://babel.hathitrust.org/cgi/pt?id=wu.89062438122;view=1up;seq=10 - written by Ernest B. Cole, published in 1905, and entitled "The Winship family in America : giving the line of descent from ...." But watch for a few obvious errors regarding his marriages. * This family lived in that part of Cambridge which later became Lexington. Edward is mentioned in the book, "History of the town of Lexington, Middlesex County, Massachusetts, from its first settlement to 1868, with a genealogical register of Lexington families," which can be found online here: https://archive.org/details/historyoftownofl00hudso. See page 267. His will is briefly outlined. * Edward is also mentioned in town records found in the book, "The records of the town of Cambridge (formerly Newtowne) Massachusetts. 1630-1703," which can be found online here: https://archive.org/details/recordsoftownofc00cambiala. * There is attached to the Memories page of this file an interesting letter regarding Edward's parentage, as well as a transcribed copy of his father's will. The will was written in 1633 before Edward moved to America. His last name in this document appears to be spelled "Wynshopp." See also the "Topographical Dictionary of 2885 English Emigrants to New England, 1620-1650," page 130. * Edward Winship (1612-1688) List of Famous Descendants Category:Migrants from England to Massachusetts Category:Massachusetts selectmen